epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted will be the fifty-second installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 4. It will feature American explorers, Lewis and Clark, rapping against time-traveling comedy duo, Bill and Ted. It will be released May 25th, 2015. Cast Lewis and Clark Link Neal as Meriwether Lewis Rhett McLaughlin as William Clark Bill and Ted EpicLLOYD as Bill S. Preston Nice Peter as Ted Logan Other Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea Sam Macaroni as Rufus Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln (reused footage), Ludwig van Beethoven (reused footage) EpicLLOYD as Socrates, Napoleon Bonaparte (reused footage), Genghis Khan (reused footage) Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc (reused footage) Lyrics 'Lewis and Clark:' You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark Cause we cut a path through emcees like a walk in the park. And give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! We're two travelling wordsmiths spitting hotter than a furnace And we'll own you on the mic like the Louisiana Purchase! You're worthless! Your futures selves should've told you that Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels, Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles! And plus flora galore! And according to our observations These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! We inspired pioneers and travellers near and far You inspired air guitar and Dude, Where's My Car? We conquered much greater dangers in our trek through Mother Nature. So step off, but tell Bill's stepmom "don't be a stranger"! 'Bill and Ted:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults dropped from Socrates' anus. That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, And show these boy scouts how it goes in San Dimas! We'll quickly be spitting like Billy the Kid with his guns And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea-puns! A teen mom carried you and your troops. They should've let the baby lead, and put you in the papoose And if these native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do They would've stopped you in Dakota! They should totally Sioux. Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps, Or you'll discover your corpse most triumphantly stomped! 'Lewis and Clark:' Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl. I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! From the Falls of Black Eagle to the Pacific We put the 'dis' in dysentery cause we spit sick! Without Rufus you'd be useless, all the trails we blazed. You couldn't navigate your way out of a Circle K! Send over Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. Suffering your raps is a most bogus journey. 'Bill and Ted:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. Be excellent, RUFUS!!! He's right, dude. We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes. You rode a river one direction; we travelled four dimensions Rescued bodacious babes, and get back for detention. I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis and I don't wanna be rude But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude. So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyns! Poll Category:Character main pages Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Mike Betette Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted